Slayer Ten
Basic Information Name: Ten Concept: Lunar Mate Urge: Love, Honor, and Obey Infernal Mate Exalt Type: Lunar Akuma Caste: Full Moon Age: 25 Anima: Brass Wolves History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 4 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 4 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 3 Melee Thrown War ZENITH Integrity Performance Presence 3 Resistance Survival 3 TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 1 Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 3 Dodge 3 Larceny Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 3 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Flaws Allergy: Holy Objects Allergy: Rowan Wood Sterile Barbarian Enemy 3: The Silver Pact seeks to destroy her. Enemy 3: A solar seeks to save her Hungry Temperature Sensitivity: Cold Slow Healing Delusion: My mate is a nice person at all times Obsession: Bearing her mate a perfect child Merits Large Backgrounds Manse 4: Stone of Ice Artifact 2: Skinmount Amulet Artifact 3: Essence Storage Gem Artifact 4: Deadly Transformation Armor Artifact 2: Mask Hidden Aegis Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Malfeas Charms *First Malfeas Excellency x4 (Infernals 106) **Malfeas Mythos Exultant (Infernals 107) **Effortless Malfeas Dominance (Infernals 108) *By Pain Reforged (Infernals 108) **Purity of Madness Defense (Infernals 108) **Scar Writ Saga Shield x3 (Infernals 109) ***Viridian Legend Exoskeleton x2 (Infernals 110) **Pathetic Distraction Rebuke x2 (Infernals 111) **Invulnerable Wounding Futility (Infernals 111) **Ablation of Brass and Fire (Infernals 111) Lunar Charms *First Strength Excellency (Lunars 140) **Impressions of Strength-FURY (Lunars 144) **Burrowing Devil Strike-FURY (Lunars 145) **Shell Crushing Atemi-FURY (Lunars 145) *Relentless Lunar Fury (Lunars 159) **Durable Battle Mind (Lunars 159) *Hide Toughing Essence (Lunars 160) **Frenzied Bear Fortification-FURY (Lunars 160) *Armor Forming Technique (Lunars 160) *First Wits Excellency (Lunars 140) **Wasp Sting Blur (Lunars 193) ***Many Armed Monkey Style (Lunars 193) Combos *'Brass and Moonsilver Ward All Injury' (32m, 0WP, +20 Soak, 4 Extra Actions, RLF) **Armor Forming Technique **Hide Toughing Essence **Many Armed Monkey Style **Relentless Lunar Fury *'Strike While the Iron is Hot' (7m, 0WP) **First Malfeas Excellency **Ablation of Brass and Fire **Invulnerable Wounding Futility Knacks General Knacks *Deadly Beastman Transformation (Lunars 137) Mutation Points **Perfected Hybrid Interaction (Lunars 138) **Terrifying Beastman Alteration (Lunars 138) *Quicksilver Second Face (Lunars 136) **Lightning Change Style (Lunars 136) Warform Mutations Lidless Demon Eye Extra Limbs Hell Body Cheetah's Pace Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 2/2 Conviction 5/5 Temperance 3/3 Valor 5/5 Limit Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 4 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal Peripheral Committed Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted